Many techniques are available to users today to find information on the world wide web (“web”). For example, users often use web browsers and/or search engines to find information of interest.
Blogs provide a form of information available on the web. A blog is a web site with entries (called posts) that contain text or other material, such as graphics or video. Blog posts may provide commentary or news on a particular subject and may contain links to web pages related or unrelated to the content of the blog posts.
A company has offered a browser plug-in that attempts to show, to a user, blog posts related to a web page that the user is currently viewing. Unfortunately, the blog posts are sometimes unrelated to the web page. Thus, the user might not find these blog posts useful.